Phelicia
by Pyrena
Summary: SET IN AU SEASON 8. Phelicia is a young witch who gets thrown into the Charmed ones lives after Demons & Warlocks attck her. Will the Charmed ones be able to save Phelicia in time? Final Chapter is up. : But don't worry there will be a sequel! :
1. Intro chapter

**I do not own any of the characters of Charmed!, However I do own Phelicia and any other character not on the show!! You may ask to borrow them but I would like credit – thanks and enjoy the story!!**

Intro Chapter

(In the forest by the park) A group of witches gather together for a ceremony, a middle aged couple wearing long flowing robes and their heads covered approach the center fire with scrolls in their hands,and chanting in Latin " anul tobine zoram enian"

The couple is about to burn the scrolls when a group of demons and warlocks attack throwing fireballs everywhere. In the midst of the fight the lady manages to hand the scrolls to a young girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes

"Phelicia you must go, and take the scrolls somewhere safe, call for Leo he will know what to do." The lady said

"But mother, I need to stay, I can help you fight" Phelicia replied

"No! not tonight you must do as I say, it is the only way to save yourself and the scrolls from getting into the hands of evil, don't forget I love you, now go!"

Phelicia gives one last look at her mom whispers "I love you too." And runs as fast as she can all the while hearing the sounds of fireballs and screaming.

"Oh Lord please help me" she cries

"come on Phelicia keep calm or you won't help anyone." She says to herself

"Leo, Leo" she screams "come quickly"

Suddenly a swirl of blue orbs appear "Phelicia whats wrong" Leo ask

"A group of demons and warlocks attacked during the ceremony, my parents.. they ..

I have the scrolls we need to hurry." Phelicia replies

"It's going to be ok, I'll take you to the manor then come back and heal the wounded."

Leo and Phelicia quickly disappear in a swirl of blue orbs.

a/n – Please r&r this is my first fanfic and I would like to know if anyone is interested in more or if you hated it and think I should stop while I am ahead. –Thanks


	2. Ch 1 One Long Night

**Before I begin, I want to thank Angmalish for being my first reviewer, I am glad you liked the Intro, and hopefully you will like the rest of my story!  and so without further ado, here is the next chapter. **

**Pheilcia Ch 1 One Long Night**

Leo and Phelicia orb into the living room where Phoebe and Paige are in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Paige I don't care what you say, he…" They hear orbs and suddenly turn around.

"Whats wrong?" Phoebe asks noting Leo's anxious expression

"Phelicia, what are you doing here?" Paige asked noticing her student

"A group of demons and warlocks are attacking witches, Paige get Piper and orb to the forest by the park a.s.a.p." Leo said

"We'll be right there" Paige replied

Leo and Paige both orb away. Paige orbs back down with Piper

"Phoebe take care of the boys, write a spell, Paige will come and get you if the power of three is needed" Piper said

"Miss Matthews I want to go, my parents are in danger" Phelicia pleaded

"No Phelicia, you need to stay here, where you are safe" Paige replied as she and Piper orb away."

"It's no fair" Phelicia yells "My parents are in danger and I can't help them."

"I know it's hard, but I'm sure they'll be ok," Phoebe replied as she turned around to get a good look at the girl, she could not help but get at strange feeling. Wyatt and Chris suddenly appear in blue orbs beside them.

"Wyatt, Chris what are you two doing down here? Phoebe asks "you should be in bed."

Phoebe sensing their concern tells Phelicia to watch them for a few minutes. She quickly writes a power of three spell, walks over to where Phelicia has the boys. Phoebe tells Wyatt to orb them to mommy, and everyone disappears in a swirl of blue orbs.

At the forest Paige jumps out of the way as a demon flings a fireball in her direction "Whoa that was close" she tells herself. The demon tries again "wrong move" Paige says. She calls for the fireball and tosses it right back, The demon envelopes in flames. "Thats one down and about twenty to go" Paige replies as another demon attacks.

Piper is about to throw her hands at a warlock when suddenly she is tossed into a tree. "Ok now you've really ticked me off" Piper dodges the warlock's oncoming electricity and blows him up. " Piper turns around to see blue orbs.

"Surprise!" Phoebe says.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"I have the spell." Phoebe replied

"Never mind I'll deal with you later, right now we need to find Paige", Piper turns to her son "Wyatt force field now"

Wyatt throws up his force field covering himself, Phelicia, and Chris. Phelicia suddenly spots Leo kneeling, his hands over her parents.

Piper and Phoebe run toward Paige the huddle together and read the spell "Take these evils with no alarm, send them where they can do no more harm."

All the demons and warlocks left suddenly explode. Wyatt lowers his force field, then Phelicia gives Chris to Piper and runs over to Leo. No, No they just can't be she thought, but when she sees that Leo could not heal them. She turned her head away and sobbed.

Paige walks over to her and Phelicia whispers "What am I going to do without them?"

Some hours later back at the Halliwell mansion Phelicia had cried herself into exhaustion and was asleep on the couch. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo were talking about the events of the evening and wondering what to do next.

"Leo, what is so important about those scrolls that most of the underworld came topside to retrieve them.?" Piper asked

"Those are ancient scrolls written by a very powerful sorcerer Kraden, they release a terrible and destructive evil that will plague that world, back then it took every force of good we had to destroy the sorcerer and bind that evil back into the scrolls" Leo replied

"Then why weren't they destroyed back then?" Phoebe said raising her voice.

"They vanished, Kraden had put a spell on them. They were just found recently by Phelicia's parents ." Leo replied.

"Then how did the underworld find out?" Paige asked

Phelicia walked into the room having been awoken by the noise and replied "They only way the underworld could have found out is by Kraden's heir, the one destined to bring back the evil."

Down in the underworld a sorcerer stood glaring at his mirror

"So little Phelicia you think you figured it out, your in for a big surprise. I've had my eyes on you for sometime. Your powers are great and will be useful for my plan, especially now that your parents are dead. The Charmed ones however were not expected, though they are now involved my plan is already set and they will not interfere." The sorcerer said with a sadistic grin

**a/n Well my first chapter is done and I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know!! It is very much appreciated.**


	3. Ch 2 An Interesting Morning

**WARNING- This section contains spoilers of season 7**

**Before I start with Ch 2 I would just like to tell you that this story takes place in the near future the spring of 2005. The gathering storm has passed.Leo is no longer an Avatar, When they found out the truth Leo helped detstroy them, he is still an Elder but he can live on earth, Leo and Pipers relationship is better, Agent Kyle Brody and Paige are together; While Phoebe, well you'll just have to find out. Wyatt has just turned 3 and Chris is 10 months old. Both of the boys can orb and Wyatt uses telekineses**

**I would like to Thank Katie-963 Angmalish and Peanut2lb for reviewing!**

**Angmalish- I hope this story lives up to your expectations, because I certainly have a huge plot forming in my head with many twists.**

**Katie-963- I have changed the first two chapters, so they are a little longer and I am glad that you like my story so far!**

**Peanut2lb- thank you so much for reviewing, It means alot!!, You have such good stories and I hope that mine will be to your liking, this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate any advice you can give. **

**And so without further ado here is the story! **

**Chapter 2 An Interesting Morning**

The next morning, Phelicia woke up and for a second thought she was back in her own house, but one look around the room and she quickly remembered last night and all those thoughts came flooding back

"why!" Phelicia silently screamed "They didn't deserve to die, they are all I have in this world!" tears began to come down her face Suddenly Swirling blue orbs appear and Chris was in her arms and Wyatt was by her side.

"Peaz don't cry" Wyatt softly spoke to her as Chris cooed.

"Aww you little guys are the best" Phelicia replies trying to show a slight smile.

She begins to rock Chris and talk to Wyatt

"Wyatt how old are you?" Phelicia asks

"Three" Wyatt says trying to hold up his fingers to display the number three.

Phelicia slightly chuckles at his attempt and shows him the right way.

"There you go" Phelicia whispers as Wyatt now proudly shows the number three.

Paige orbs into the room "There you guys are" she says to the boys "Are you bothering Phelicia? She asks Wyatt "You know mommy wouldn't like that"

"It's ok" Phelicia says "The boys were just trying to cheer me up"

Paige gives Phelicia an understanding look and says "I'll be right back" as she orbs the boys away.

A few minutes later Paige orbs back in the room and finds Phelicia staring out the window.

"Phelicia come here sweetie." Paige quietly asked

Phelicia slowly turns her head and sits next to Paige on the bed, staring off, seemingly lost in thought.

"Phelicia, look at me" Paige asked "It's going to be ok, you will get through this, I promise. Your parents would want you to continue on with your life and remember the good memories with them.

Phelicia looked up at Paige with painful blue eyes "It hurts so much, how do I continue?"

"One day at a time sweetie, one day at a time" Paige replied "I know how you feel, I lost my adopted parents when I was 17 in a car wreck, so If you ever need anyone to talk to Im here."

"Thanks Miss Matthews, It helps to have someone to be able to talk with about my parents. Do you think I could take a few days off of school?" Phelicia asked

"Of course sweetie take the week off, I'll drop your homework off later and if you need anything Piper will be more than happy to help you."

"Come on, lets get some breakfast It will make you feel better, trust me Piper is a great cook!" Paige said

Phelicia gave a slight smile and they orbed away.

In the kitchen Piper had whipped up a huge breakfast and was serving Wyatt and Chris

While Phoebe was drinking her coffee and making small talk with Leo.

"Leo I think Phelicia should stay here, at least until we destroy the scrolls, she feels so confused and lost" Phoebe said

"I agree, there is no safer place for her, than with the power of three" Leo replied

"Well I hope she likes my breakfast, the girl needs all the support we can give her" Piper said

"Don't worry Piper, your cooking is great, I am sure she will love it" Leo replied giving her a reassuring smile

"Have I told you how glad I am your back?" Piper smiles back as she runs her hand through his hair

"Yes, and have I told how happy I am that you have accepted me back" Leo says as he reaches up to kiss her, suddenly swirling blue and white orbs appear.

"Did I miss anything?" Paige asked looking at Leo and Piper and smiling"

"Oh nothing much just an innocent kiss between Piper and Leo" Phoebe replied also smiling

"Knock it off Phoebe." Piper says "Phelicia would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please, Mrs. Halliwell, Phelicia replies some eggs, bacon and toast would be fine thank you"

"Here you go" says Piper serving Phelicia, "Im Piper by the way, in case you didn't know"

"Im Phoebe, and If you need anything or want to talk were here for you" Phoebe says giving Phelicia her cheesy smile.

Ding, dong, as the doorbell sounds "I'll get it" Paige replies "It's probably Kyle anyway"

Paige goes to the door, and sure enough it is agent Brody all dressed up in his suit.

"Hi Paige" agent Brody says walking into the living room

"Hows the crime scene?" Paige asked

"I sealed it, don't worry no one will know what happened." Brody replied

"Thanks, it means a lot to me" Paige replied

"Well I have to get to magic school, but you can stay if you like, I am sure Piper wouldn't mind she cooked a huge breakfast for Phelicia."

"Is she the girl whose parents died?" Brody asked

"Yeah, she taken it hard" Paige replied

"I can imagine" Brody said "Well as much as I would like a homemade breakfast I need to get back to work, I will stop by later and give you any clues to whose behind the attack" Brody says as he walks out the door

"Ok, see ya later" Paige says as she closes the door

Paige walks back into the kitchen "Kyle said he sealed the scene, and that no one will find out. I have to go to magic school now. Phelicia will talk later ok"

"Sure Miss Matthews, I'll be fine" Phelicia replies

Paige nods and says "Bye Chris, Bye Wyatt, be good" and orbs away

"Well I better get to work or Elise will kill me" Phoebe says as she heads out the kitchen giving the boys a kiss and saying goodbye to Piper.

Piper begins to do the dishes, while Leo and Phelicia are cleaning up the boys.

Leo hears the familiar Jingle and says "I wondered when they would be calling"

"I'll be back soon" Leo says giving Piper a smile and orbs away

"Looks like it's just us and the boys" Piper says to Phelicia as they begin to carry the boys up the stairs, "Lets go up to the attic and see if we can't find the demon who would dare kill your parents and vanquish his sorry as..butt for eternity "

Phelicia slightly chuckled at Piper's attempt of trying not to use language in front of her and the boys

**I hope you liked Ch 2 Please review and tell me how I'm doing! **


	4. Ch 3 Demons, Powers, and a Rash Descisio...

**Wow! I am so excited : ) I have another chapter coming up!! Please read and review, tell me what you think of the story so far! **

**Ch 3 Demons, Powers and a Rash Descision**

Piper and Phelicia were in the attic searching through the Book of Shadows for anything that would reveal Kraden's heir, when Chris started crying

Suddenly four demons shimmered in, and started throwing fireballs. Wyatt threw up his forcefield while Piper and Phelicia jumped out of the way and the fireballs hit the wall and scorched it.

"Phelicia, do you have active powers?" Piper asked

"Of course, lets vanquish these good for nothing demons" Phelicia replied

Piper flicked her hands and blew one of demons up while Phelicia looked up and sent a potion bottle flying through the air causing another demon to burst into flames. Piper then froze the third demon

"Not so fast" Phelicia said, and sent another potion into the back of the last demon who was heading toward Wyatt and Chris

Piper gave Phelicia a thankful smile, and unfroze the head of the demon

"I am only going to ask this question once" Piper said "Tell us who sentyou!"

"Never, witch, for when the prophesied evil is released no one will defeat him" the demon said

Piper blew up one of his arms, the demon barely flinched

"You think that hurt! I will never tell" The demon laughed

Piper looked at Phelicia "Be that way, but you brought this on yourself "Piper said as Phelicia came over

"The heirkilled my Parents you Jerk! Phelicia yelled "tell us who he is or so help me I will vanquish you!"

"Who are you to order me!" the demon yelled back

"I am Phelicia Knight, someone whom you should fear!

"Me, Raezan afraid of you? I don't think so little girl" the cocky demon replied

"Fine, you shall see" Phelicia said "Take this demon Raezon from my sight, banish him as his requite, never more shall he be, as I will, so shall I see."

Nothing happened and Raezon began to laugh, then the demon erupted into flames and disentigrated

"Nice work" Piper said as she headed toward Wyatt and Chris to calm them down

"Where did you learn spells like that?" Piper said as she began to rock Chris

"Magic School and... my parents" Phelicia sighed

"Your parents taught you well" Piper said

"Thank you, I like to think so" Phelicia replied

"Your power is very strong, what is it?" Piper asks

"It is called Telepathictelekinesis basically what I think is what happens, for example I sent the potion into the demon by using thought." Phelicia replied

"So it's a combination of the two" Piper said

"Yes" Phelicia replied

"Do you have any other powers?" Piper asked

"I have the power of molecular acceleration; which is when my molecules accelerate causing superhuman speed, and I have been developing my newest power of copying" suddenly there where two Phelicia's standing beside each other 

"Woa!" Piper says staring at the two Phelicias trying to figure out which onewas the real Phelicia

One of the Phelicia's turns and hits the other one causing it to disappear. 

"The copies are used as a distraction, once they are touched they disappear" Phelicia said trying to answer the question behind Piper bemused look

"So there just illusions, and not another part of you, like in astral projection? Piper asked

"Yes, astral projection is a powerful telekinetic power, while copying is a defensive power." Phelicia said

"Well I must say, you are one powerful little witch" Piper says

"My power is not near as powerful as The Charmed Ones, and no offense but I am hardly little I will be 16 in May" Phelicia stated

Piper could see hurt in Phelicia's eyes

"I am sorry Phelicia if I offended you" Piper said

"It's ok Piper, you didn't know" Phelicia replied

Piper got up sat Chris down on the floor beside Wyatt and heads to the book of shadows "Lets see if Reazan is in the book"

Leo orbs in "What happened, did a demon attack?" heading toward Wyatt and Chris

"That's an understatement" Piper says "there were four demons, Phelicia and I handled them quite well"

Leo smiled

"One of them was Reazan, it says here that he is a powerful demonic bounty hunter who is legendary throughout the underworld" Phelicia says

"That doesn't give us a clue to the heir, what about you Leo, what did the elders say?" Piper asked

"They don't know, and their worried, this evil nearly destroyed the world last time" Leo said

"Well then I will destroy the scrolls and then we won't have to fear the heir releasing the evil" Phelicia said

"No Phelicia lets wait till later, what if more demons attack? Will need the power of three" Leo said

"I agree with Leo, will burn them tonight, and then locate the heir whoever he is" Piper replied

"I think we should do it now while they are unaware, but I don't want to put anyone in danger" Phelicia stated with dejection in her voice

"Don't worry Phelicia we will find him, I promise" Piper said

"Your parents sacrifice, will not be in vain" Leo stated

"Thanks, that means a lot" Phelicia says looking up at them

"Well, I'd better put Chris and Wyatt down for there naps" Piper says

"I'll come with you" Leo replied and they orb away

"I appreciate your help Piper and Leo, but I better do this myself, I don't want to put your lives and the lives of your family in danger" Phelicia thinks to herself and speeds away

**That is the end of Chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I am so sad to see that no one has posted for ch 2 yet and it has been up for hours : ( should I stop writing? Please review my story and give me any suggestions good or bad. **

**Thanks CuteLittleBritt**


	5. Ch 4 Deception, Capture, Escape, and Hea...

**Ch 4 is finally here and I am excited about it! : )**

**I am sorry for not writing in so long my computer has been down for almost 2 weeks!!**

**Props to Angmalish for reviewing, your devotion to the story helps keep me writing! **

**Please review!! I would like to hear your inputs and ideas, even if you hate it, let me know!!! **

**Ch 4**

Phelicia speed to her room, made of copy of herself, and had it pretend it was her asleep in the bed.

"This is for the best" Phelicia said, she grabbed the scrolls and sped home. As she was speeding by, all the people felt was a gust of wind.

When Phelicia arrived home, she went to the basement where her family kept all of their magical things. She searched through her parents spell book and found the spell that would destroy the scrolls. Phelicia went back upstairs to the living room and started the fireplace.

Leo and Piper had just put the boys to bed when they felt a gust of wind from the hallway

"Is it me or was there just a sudden draft?" Piper asked

"Phelicia!" Leo replied

"She wouldn't!...would she?" Piper asked with a worried look.

"Knowing her, I'm positive she can be very hard headed" Leo said as they headed down the hallway.

When they entered the room they saw Phelicia in bed asleep.

"Poor girl" Leo whispered thankful Phelicia was still here "She must be exhausted"

"Exhausted my butt" Piper said She went to the bed and shook Phelicia; the copy suddenly disappeared.

"I'll sense her, you call for Paige" Leo said

Leo closed his eyes and then orbed away

"Paige, Paige we need you now!" Piper yelled

Paige suddenly appeared in blue and white orbs

"What is wrong Piper, I was in the middle of class?" Paige asked hands on her hips

"Phelicia took off and Leo orbed to find her."

"What! after what her parents did to keep her safe" Paige yelled "How could she be so foolish she knows the Heir is after the scrolls and her."

"Paige cool it, stop rambling " Piper said "You need to go get Phoebe and meet me in the attic"

"Right" Paige said not paying attention to Piper, but busy thinking about Phelicia

"NOW!" Piper yelled

"Ok" Paige replied and orbs away

"anul tobine zoram enian" Phelicia began saying in Latin while she was approaching the fireplace "pogame ranim thoremar"

As Phelicia finished the spell and was about to the scroll in the fire; Leo orbed in and yelled "Stop"

Suddenly a group of warlocks appear wearing long coats and armed with athemes

Phelicia quickly threw the scrolls in the fire, sent the warlocks flying and turned to Leo so they could orb away; when suddenly a darkligheter shimmered in from behind, shot Leo, and disappeared before Phelicia could react. Phelicia bent down to pull out the arrow, when she was hit with electricity from behind and knocked unconscious.

One of the warlocks grabbed Phelicia "silly little witch she played right into our hands" he said " Zelnar, grab the scrolls" he spoke to the warlock beside him

The warlock took a poker and got the scrolls out of the fire; which were magically unharmed.

"Bet you weren't expecting that" he said to Leo who was wincing in pain

"Lets go" the Warlock said to his companions and they all shimmered away leaving Leo in trouble with no way to reach the sisters

Paige orb up to the attic with Phoebe; where they saw Piper, who was writing a power of three spell.

"Paige I am finished with the spell, sense for Phelicia and hopefully if she has destroyed the scrolls, we will be able to defeat the heir." Piper said

"And when I find her, she will be in big trouble" Paige replied and started to sense

Paige suddenly got a worried look "I can't sense her!" Paige said

"Ok, so that means she either in the underworld or dead" Phoebe replied

"Leo, Leo get your whitelighter butt here now!" Piper yelled

They waited for a little while, Phoebe suddenly bent over

"Piper" Phoebe said "Leo's in pain! Paige can you sense where he is?"

Paige closed her eyes "No, he's too weak, I can't"

Chris begins to cry

"Chris..Wyatt, the boys can find their daddy" Piper says "Paige orb us to the nursery"

The sisters orb away

In the nursery Piper picks up Wyatt, while Phoebe grabs Chris.

"Wyatt take us to daddy he needs our help" Piper says.

The family disappears in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

In the underworld Phelicia is trying to free herself from the warlock and tries to use her telekinesis on him when he chains her to a wall.

"Your powers won't work on me witch" the warlock says "this amulet protects me from your powers and those chains are magically binding to so you can't escape"

The warlock gives an evil laugh, turns and walks out of the cave telling his buddy at the entrance to make sure no one enters.

"There are other ways of escaping besides magic, moron" Phelicia thinks to herself as a plan begins to form in her mind.

"Hey, uhh Mr.Guard up there can I please have some water." Phelicia says to the guard innocently, hoping it would work.

"Quiet back there" the demon says

"Please, I could really use a drink!" Phelicia replies

"Fine" the demon yells and walks up to Phelicia with a cup of water. Phelicia kicks him in the stomach and the demon falls to the ground; then she kicks him in the head and knocks him out. Phelicia uses her right foot to grab the keys and her telekinesis to unlock the chains.

"Great I'm free, but how do I get out of here?" Phelicia asks herself and speeds away

Leo's lying in pain wondering where the sisters are, when suddenly he sees swirls of orbs and everyone appears.

"Leo" Piper yells and runs over to her husband

"It's going to be fine honey" Leo says

"Paige you have to help he needs healing fast"

"Piper you know I've never healed without help" Paige replies

"I don't care just try it, he's dying" Piper yells at Paige

Paige runs over to Leo and places her hand over him, but there is no glow; Leo's eyes begin to flutter and Piper starts to cry. "Leo, don't you dare leave me"

"Paige, you know that our powers comes through our emotions ok, your part-whitelighter you can do this, concentrate let it flow through you" Phoebe says

Paige gives a nod, breathes deep, places her hands over Leo once more and a few seconds later a glow emits from her hands and she begins to heal Leo. Leo feeling the healing begins to wake up.

"Thank you Paige" Leo says and Piper smiles

"Great Job" Phoebe say holding Chris and bringing the boys over.

"What happened?" Piper asks everyone clearly worried

"It's a long story but Phelicia's been taken by warklocks we need to hurry" Leo says

** End of chapter 4**

** Ishould have ch 5 up Friday, and ch 6 up Saturday and ch 7 up by Sunday to make up for my long absence. You have a lot to look forward too!!! : )  
****PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	6. Ch 5 The future hangs in the balance

**Ch 5 is here!!! I have not received many reviews, I would like to know what you think of my story, even if they are flames. **

**Ch 5. Evil and Visions**

Phelicia had been speeding around the underworld trying to figure a way out, when suddenly an idea dawned on her, and she began to say a spell

"In this underworld I no longer wish to be, take me to the manor where I can be free"

A swirl of light enveloped her and she began to disappear when suddenly the light stopped and she stood in the exact spot.

"What happened! I should be at the manor" Phelicia nervously said

"You don't think we would let you escape that easily do you" A Sorcerer in dark robes said with a evil grin "After all you are needed for my plan to work"

"I won't let you use me, you sick psycho, besides my parents are dead you don't need me" Phelicia replied. She uses telepathictelekinesis and the sorcerer unaware flys back into the cave wall and Phelicia begins to speed away.

"Not so quickly" the sorcerer said stretching out his hand using his powers to levitate Phelicia into the air

"I don't want your parents you silly little witch, despite your age you are powerful and I will use that power to fulfill the prophecy my way, and not yours." The Sorcerer gave an evil laugh

"You wanna bet! your nothing but a slimy coward; hiding and using others to make your plans succeed" Phelicia spat

The sorcerer threw Phelicia into the wall and she was knocked unconscious

" Stubborn girl, that was for being a smart mouth" the Sorcerer sneered "Torlen, take this witch back where she was and this time seal the entrance, If she is the starlight child, I don't need her interfering " The Sorcerer yelled and walked away.

_at the manor_

"So the scrolls are magically protected" Phoebe asked after Leo finished telling them what happened earlier

"Yes, I heard Phelicia say the spell, andsaw herthrow the scrolls in the fire right after the warlocks blinked in. Then minutes later they pulled it out of the fire unharmed." Leo replied

"Well, will just have to figure out a way to magically undo the protection spell" Paige said

"Ok here's the plan" Piper says "Leo go to the elders, find out if they know anything; which they probably won't" Leo began to say something but Piper cut him off "Don't say a word just go" Leo kisses herand orbs away

"I cannot believe he just did that, he knows I hate it when he orbs out in the middle of a kiss" Piper angrily says and turns to her sisters

"Phoebe see if you can get a premonition from Phelicia's things. Paige your going to check the book for undoing protection spells and I am going to make some more potions." Piper orders

Suddenly Wyatt orbs down with a bottle in his hand and Chris starts crying

"After I deal with my son that is" Piper looks at Wyatt and he lowers his head.

A swirl of orbs appear and Chris starts crying in his mothers arms

"There, there Chris" Piper quietly says to calm him down. Piper grabs Wyatt's hand and says "We need to have a talk young man" and heads upstairs.

Phoebe and Paige could not help but smile and laugh following Piper up the stairs.

In the underworld the Sorcerer was reading the scrolls a huge grin spread across his face.

"Soon everything will be under my control, and evil will rule the world; just as it rightfully should" the sorcercer saidturning towatchPhelicia in his mirror

"Torlen, Zelnor" The sorcerer called for his associates

"Bring me the witch!" The Sorcerer orders "Tonight the Great Evil shall be awoken and my destiny shall be fulfilled."

Phelicia after being knocked unconscious was chained up to the cave again. In her unconscious state Phelicia began having a dream of someone who reminded her of a modern day Snow White. Her hair was black, eyes bright blue, had light skin and a beautiful smile. She wore denim jeans and a three quarter sleeved black top.

"Phelicia, you must not give up, you have a great destiny." The woman said "The Heir must be stopped, the only way for the evil to be destroyed is by the power of the one who created it."

"How is that possible?" Phelicia asked "Kraden was destroyed"

"When the time comes you will understand I promise. I have to leave now, but don't give up ok, Your friends are looking for you.

"Wait, don't leave Who are you? and how do you know this, for all I know you could be a demon who can send visions. Phelicia stated

"Your Parents told me to tell you that though the night may bring trouble, the morning brings a new day." The woman replied

Phelicia smiled and nearly began to cry "They used to say that to me every time things felt hopeless. Thank you until I see you again"

The woman nodded and vanished and Phelicia woke up and felt renewed with hope and purpose. Just in time to see the sorcerer's cronies

**Thanks for reading!! Now just click the review button and tell me what you think, it will only take a minute!! **


	7. Ch 6 The Time Draws Near

**I would like give a shout out to my anonymous reviewer!! I am glad you like the story!! and it is only going to get better ; ) Now back to the story.**

**Ch 6. The Time Draws Near **

The two warlocks unchained Phelicia and dragged her to the sorcerer's lair

"Now Phelicia, tonight you shall help me unleash the evil" the sorcerer grinned sadistically

"What makes you so sure that I can or would help you, you evil"

"ah ah ah," the sorcerer interrupted "I wouldn't smart off, remember what happened last time" the sorcerer glared.

"What ever you have planned won't work, because good always wins" Phelicia said

"Not this time, nothing will stand in my way" the sorcerer yelled "look at my mirror

"Phelicia turned to his mirror and saw Chris and Wyatt sleeping in the nursery"

"You wouldn't dare!" Phelicia screamed

"What better way to distract the charmed ones away from my plan than with their own children" The sorcerer laughed

The mirror cracked and broke into tiny pieces

"You'll pay for that you little witch, the sorcerer said furiously and slapped her hard across the face.

"Zelnor, Torlen bring the girl and follow me" the sorcerer ordered

and they headed out of the lair

Paige was searching through the Book of Shadows when she looked up and saw Phoebe and Piper enter the attic.

"What happened?" Paige asked a bemused expression on her face

"I got a premonition" Phoebe replied "Phelicia was in a dark lair and I saw a guy in robes say that tonight she would help him release the evil and the prophecy would be fulfilled."

"Great! How about you check the book, and see if he's in there." Paige said

Phoebe begins searching through the book of shadows, while Piper goes over the potions she has made with Paige.

"I found him" Phoebe says to her sisters and they walk over to the stand

"It says here his name is Krelin and he is a sorcerer with many powers, a power of three spell is needed"

ding dong the door bell rang

"Who could that be?" Piper asked

Paige looked out the attic window and saw that it was agent Brody

"It's Kyle, maybe he has some news" Paige said and headed downstairs.

Leo suddenly appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs

"Did you find out anything?" Piper asked

"Nothing more than you know, except for this prophecy" Leo replied

"What exactly does this prophecy say?" Phoebe asked

"Well in this prophecy the heir uses the power of the one known as the starlight child, to release the evil." Leo replied

"But I thought the heir released the evil" Piper said

"He does partially anyway, since good magic sent the evil into the scrolls, he needs a witch to undo the spell." Leo replied

"Then why does it have to be this starlight child?" Phoebe asked

"This starlight child holds the key to unlock the evil within the scrolls" Leo replied

"You are being vague Leo and I don't like it, there is something your not telling us" Piper said eying Leo suspiciously

"I don't know anymore about the Prophecy, I promise" Leo replied

"What can Phelicia know that would unlock the scrolls" Piper asked

"I think it has something to do with her parents" Phoebe replied

"What makes you think that?" Piper asked

"Because Phelicia's parents discovered the scrolls, she knows something or has something that will unlock the scrolls" Paige said after entering the room with Brody

"I talked with one of the few remaining witches at the ceremony, she told me that the girl's parents knew something about the scrolls that pertained to Phelicia, her ability of telepathictelekinesis allows her find the evil once it has been released. Kyle said

"How is that possible Phoebe asked?" Phoebe asked

"That doesn't matter what we need to do is find Phelicia before anything happens." Leo replied

"Right, Phoebe I want you to come with me, we need to find some info at magic school" Paige said grabbing her hand and they orb out

"I'll rewrite the spell" Piper said

Wyatt appeared in a swirl of orbs and Piper went to pick him up

"Don't worry about that honey, I'll take care of Wyatt" Leo says to Piper

"thanks" Piper replied and headed to the desk

"Kyle do you mind going downstairs with me I would like to talk about the crime scene and the arrangements" Leo said to Kyle and they headed downstairs.

Paige and Phoebe orbed into the library at magic school

"Phoebe I'll be right back, I need to get someone who can help us" Paige said and orbed away

"What was that all about?" Phoebe questioned

a few minutes later Paige orbed back in with a cute buff guy with light brown hair, green eyes , his outfit sort of reminded Phoebe of Indiana Jones especially the hat

Phoebe smiled at him

"Hi I'm Professor Caden Alexander her shook Phoebe's hand and smiled"

"I'm delighted to meet you. My name is Phoebe Halliwell I'm Paige's sister" Phoebe said

"Ok you two" Paige said smiling she had been wanting them to meet and she had the perfect opportunity "Professor Alexander here is our magical history teacher and he is also an archeologist of magical artifacts, he was good friends with the Knights Phelicia's Parents"

"A sort of magical Indiana Jones" Phoebe said

"You could say that, my students like to call me Dr. Jones" Caden laughed

**I am going to end the chapter right here, I know you want to know more and see how it developes, but I wanted to leave it with some element of surprise!! You can flame for that if you want, however, I will give people major props if they know why I gave him the name "c"aden. Now just click the review button and give me your thoughts!!**


	8. Ch 7 The Prophecy

**Thank you once again my anonymous reviewer can't think of one, I know it was evil of me to leave you hanging, but then won't it make reading this chapter more exciting!! LOL**

**Peanut2lb – thank you so much for reviewing!!! And to answer your question yes, The Knights are Leo's charges. You are right about Max but you could still tell when Max was using his power. Phelicia's power is a unique combo of the two, and you will see why she is different in upcoming chapters. And keep up the great work on your story, I can't wait for more!!**

**Well Ch 7 is up and things are going to get interesting, so sit tight and enjoy the ride!!! **

**Ch 7. The Prophecy Fulfilled**

"Well let's begin shall we" Caden said "What have you found out?"

"All we know is that the scrolls were written by a sorcerer named Kraden. He used them to release a great evil but was defeated by the forces of good. The heir along with the help of the one known as the starlight child are destined to bring back this great evil." Paige replied

"Do you have any clues as to who these two are?" Caden asked

"We have recently come to believe that this heir is the sorcerer known as Krelin, and that Phelicia Knight is the starlight child." Phoebe added

Caden's eyes widened at Phoebe's news

"Is that everything" Caden asked noticing the look on the sister's faces.

"No, not everything but that's why we came, Krelin has Phelicia and we need you to help us find out where they are going tonight to unleash the evil." Paige said

"I should have been there" Caden said angrily

"Don't worry Caden with your help I'm sure well find her" Phoebe said trying to comfort the pain she was feeling from him.

Caden slowly got up "I'll be right back, I need to get something in my office" and walked out of the library.

"Wow! He really feels upset about what happened" Phoebe told Paige

Paige nodded "I just hope we can find her in time"

A few minutes later Caden came back with old manuscripts and charts in his hands.

These manuscripts were found by my ancestors underneath the ruins of the library of Alexandra in Egypt.

"What?" Phoebe asked "The library of Alexandra the one that was burnt down"

"the very one" Caden laughed at Phoebe's shocked expression "mortals were unaware that some of those scrolls were magically protected, These manuscripts tell of an ancient battle against Kraden and the great evil. They also tell of a prophecy that Kraden spoke before he was vanquished. The prophecy says this. "My conquest is far from over, My heir will once again use the great evil and plague this world. The one with the power that gives no warning will undo what you have done. The one you foreknow as the starlight child is the key." Caden answered

"So how do they know that Phelicia is the starlight child?" Phoebe asked

"It must be her power of telepathictelekinesis the ability to use thought telekinetically, somehow is the key to bringing about this great." Caden answered

"But he said the one you foreknow as the starlight child, what did they foreknow about her?" Paige asked

"We don't know, no one has ever found the prophecy of the starlight child" Caden answered with dejection in his voice. "but I do know of a way to find where they are going, once Krelin has read the scrolls, the stars will show him where the great evil can be found"

Paige stood up "Piper's yelling for me, something's wrong we need to go now"

"Ok, but maybe we should bring Caden, since he can help us locate Phelicia" Phoebe said

"Phoebe!" Paige said angrily then thought about it "your right, but we need to leave"

Caden smiled, walked over, they joined hands and orbed out

"Paige I swear If you and Phoebe don't orb here right now I'm gonna…

Piper stopped mid sentence seeing blue and white orbs and Paige, Phoebe, and some guy appeared.

"What in the world took you so long, Chris is missing, I need help, and who is he?" Piper yelled obviously distraught.

"Don't worry Piper will find him, this is Caden, he is gonna help us find Phelicia." Phoebe said softly trying to calm her down

"Don't patronize me Phoebe" Piper scolded "Here are some vanquishing potions" she said handing the potions to them

"Leo already orbed out and Kyle has Wyatt, ok lets go" Piper ordered and grabbed Paige's hand

"Caden, we'll right back" Phoebe says

Paige senses for Leo and they orb out. Leaving behind a very confused but amused Caden

They were topside but Phelicia had no idea where they were.

"Look at the stars, they are quite bright tonight wouldn't you agree." The sorcerer said to Phelicia giving an evil smile

"I don't know why you'd care anyway, and what does it have to do with me?"

"Oh no nothing about you yet, but these stars will lead me straight to the great evil and when we find it, you will help me release him." the sorcerer replied

"I will never help you." Phelicia spat trying to get free from the warlock holding on to her

"Oh, I believe you will, you see I have a little surprise for you" the sorcerer said sadistically "Torlen appear"

Suddenly the warlock blinked in with baby Chris in him arms Phelicia tried to get away. The Sorcerer walked over to Torlen, took a knife from inside his robe, and put it near Chris's tiny throat.

"If you don't help me, the little one here dies" the sorcerer said angrily.

Phelicia seeing the knife against Chris's throat knew she had no choice.

"Don't harm him, I'll help you, just put the knife away."

The Sorcerer smiled evilly, put the knife back in his robe and said "I knew you would see things my way, Torlen you know what to do" and the warlock blinked away.

As the sorcerer began chanting the words on the scroll Phelicia gasped, for as she was looking up at the sky the stars began to change forming an unusual pattern that Phelicia could not make out.

"The guardian" the sorcerer stated in amazment

"Leo" Phelicia whispered "I need your help"

The sorcerer noticed what was happening looked at Phelicia and said "I should have done this earlier, he read a few words from the scrolls "rean vulnar exspecio tanir zenar" a red aura covered Phelicia then went away

"What did you do to me" Phelicia yelled

"I cloaked you, you can't be sensed" the sorcerer glared "Zelnor take us to the cave of the guardian"

"But Krelin the guardian, you know what the legends say" Zelnor said cautiously

"We need not fear, just take us there" the sorcerer said smiling menacingly at Phelicia.

Zelnor nodded and they blinked away.

The Sister had orbed somewhere in the underworld, where they saw Leo trying to electrocute the warlock who had Chris, they ran to help Leo, but as soon as the warlock saw the sisters he blinked out. Leo turned and faced the sisters

"I'm following him" Leo said

"Leo" was all Piper managed to get out before he orbed away.

"What is going on?!" Piper said furiously "Why didn't Chris orb to us?"

"I don't get why the warlock blinked away, instead of fighting us" Paige said

"Time for questions later, let's go" Phoebe says and they orb away

When they orbed they found themselves in another part of the underworld. This time Leo had hit the warlocks arm. The demon yelled and Chris began to scream. The warlock saw the sisters again and blinked out.

"Leo wait" Phoebe yelled and Piper flicked her wrist and froze him before he could orb out.

They sisters ran over to him and Piper unfroze him "Leo listen to me, if you kill him, Chris could get hurt, now we need to come up with a plan. Piper said trying to calm Leo down.

"Your right I'm sorry" Leo said quietly

"Ok I've got a plan" Paige said "obviously he just wants us to keep following him. So Leo next time you orb in distract him; we'll orb in behind him, Piper you'll freeze him, I'll call for Chris and Phoebe you'll throw the vanquishing potion.

"Sounds like a plan" Pheobe says and Leo orbs away followed by the sisters.

"Where are they" the warlock says looking around trying to ignore the screaming Chris

He sees Leo orbs in and the warlock throws and energy ball. Leo then retaliates with an electric bolt that barely misses him. The warlock readies another energy ball in his hand when the sisters orb in behind him he starts to turn around when Piper freezes him.

Paige calls for Chris, but it's not working.

"What's wrong with your power?" Phoebe asks with concern

"I don't know" Paige replies confused

"well, don't just stand there, the warlock is going unfreeze" Piper says her hands raised as the warlock begins to slowly unfreeze

Paige runs over grabs Chris right as the warlock completely unfreezes, Phoebe throws the potion and the warlock evelopes in flames and vanquishes with a scream.

Paige looks down at Chris "That's why you couldn't orb or why I couldn't orb you" Paige says taking the amulet off of him.

"Ok what was that all about?" Piper asked

"I don't know, most warlocks wouldn't blink all over the underworld like that, it's almost like he wanted us to follow him, but why?"

"Oh my word" Phoebe says eyes growing wide "It was a distraction"

"Phelicia! Oh no" Paige says

"We need to go now!,Leo take Chris" Piper orders and they all orb away.

In a huge cavern somewhere The Sorcerer, Zelnor and Phelicia blinked in.

"Krelin my liege are you sure you should be doing this, you could never defeat the Guardian, he is too powerful, and they say what he is guarding is also too powerful to control."

"What he's guarding is the Great Evil, you idiot and I do not have to fear him since I am not the one going to fight him, he stares and points at Phelicia "You are"

Phelicia's eyes widen

**Wow! I think this is definitely my best and longest chapter so far!! **

**CuteLittleBritt jumps up and down excitedly**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll write the next chapter!**

**Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed. I truly appreciate it. : )**


	9. Ch 8 The Final Battle

**Ch 8 is here!! I thought I would wait 2 days to see how many reviews I would get, but my muse is working overtime and I have so much inspiration that I just had to write this chapter right away!! I hope you enjoy it. : )**

**Shout out to Angmalish - your review was amazing!! I am so glad you enjoy this story so much, I had this plot forming in my head for three weeks before I got the nerve to write it. I have never written a fanfic before or a whole story for that matter and I just hoped the readers would like it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Thanks my anonymous reviewer can't think of one – your reviews inspire me I am so glad that they keep you going even through the horror of writing papers. I know what you mean I have 2 due this week and finals next week!!**

**Ch 8. The Final Battle**

"You looked shocked" the sorcerer said grinning evilly "You are the starlight child, the one who has the power, and need I remind you that the little charmed brat is at stake if you don't help me" the sorcerer said pushing her into a humongous chamber.

Inside the chamber it was cold and empty except for a podium with a golden scroll on top of it."Dare I touch it" Phelicia whispered knowing full well that if she got near that scroll the guardian might appear.

"Paige, can you hear me? something is" then Caden saw swirling blue and white orbs and the sister and some guy he guessed to be a whitelighter appear."

"Caden what is it?" Phoebe said feeling his concern

"The sign in the stars appeared" Caden said "It's the ancient sign of the one known as the guardian"

The sister gave confused looks, while Leo's eyes widened with fear.

"Leo what is the world is he talking about, who is the guardian?" Piper asked

"The guardian is a protector of some kind of power, a power that is supposedly too much to control; apparently he must be guarding the great evil, anyone who goes near him is killed whether they're good or evil. Even the elders don't know much about him only that he was put there in ancient times." Leo answered

The sisters looked at each other with alarm.

"I believe that the sorcerer a.k.a. the heir will force Phelicia to fight this guardian, now according to the Prophecy she will win, but then again it was spoken by evil and they lie." Caden said with concern

"Ok Kyle will you watch the boys for us and call me if you have any trouble" Paige asks and kisses him goodbye.

"Paige come on the future of the world is at stake, not to mention Phelicia's life" Phoebe orderd

"Leo orb us to the guardians cave" Piper says and they all orb out.

Phelicia walked slowly to the scroll, looking around cautiously for the Guardian, ready for attack. As she approached the scroll and picked it up, a wave a relief washed over her.

"Maybe he knows my destiny and won't attack" Phelicia whispered

Suddenly a humongous creature, appeared right in front of her half human, half something she couldn't describe. He had an enormous weapon she had never seen before.

"You have dared to enter the cave of the Guardian, one sent to guard the power that you now hold, you shall die!"

The guardian suddenly threw what looked like golden balls of fire right at her, she dodged the first one but the second hit her in the leg and she was knocked down. The guardian appeared right beside her and threw her across the room.

slightly dazed Phelicia whispered "why am I the one who always has to get hurt?"

The guardian appeared right in front of her again, he was about to plunge his weapon into when Phelicia rolled away just in time. The guardian angrily turned around, Phelicia sped around the room trying to distract him,

"You think you can fool me I can sense your moves" the guardian said

He put his hand out and a force field was sent in her direction causing her to be sent into a wall and she looked to be unconscious. The guardian again appeared right in front of her and then he lifted her up by the neck.

"No one should possess the power" the guardian said as he lifted up his weapon to stab the limp bodied Phelicia.

Suddenly the weapon moved out of his hand and plunged into his back.

Phelicia opened her eyes and smiled, apparently you couldn't sense that was coming.

"no warning, you.. must.. be….careful.or..the heir.. " the guardian gasped as his said his final words and died.

"not if I can help it" Phelica said

Suddenly the golden scroll was lifted out of Phelicia's hand and floated to the sorcerer.

Phelicia turned around, and tried to use her power to bring it to her, but was flown back by the scrolls protective power. Zelnor grabbed her and held her back as the sorcerer began to chant the words on the scroll. Suddenly a black aura came out of the scroll and went into the sorcerer, his eyes glowed like fire and there wasa sadistic grin on his face.

"What have I done" Phelicia whispered

Suddenly white and blue orbs appeared with the sisters, Leo and Caden

"Your too late witches" the great evil laughed

"We'll see about that" Piper yelled and they began to chant the spell

The sorcerer started screaming and then looked at them and gave a malicious smile

He sent the sisters flying, backwards into the wall.

Leo began aiming his electricity at him; while Caden conjured a crossbow and began shooting him. The sorcerer dodged Leo's electricity and deflected Caden's arrows

then he sent them flying into the wall.

"Now I shall kill you all" the great evil said and a black energy ball formed in his hands

"Don't hurt them" Phelicia cried

The great evil turned around and saw Phelicia with the golden scroll.

"Or what, your going to destroy the scroll, you can't it's magically protected silly witch" thegreat evilsaid sarcastically "But I think it would be better if I killed you first" and the heir threw a black energy ball at her. Phelicia lifted up the scroll and the ball hit the scroll and Phelicia. Phelicia dissapeared in smoke and ashes were on the ground

The sisters, Leo and Caden gasped and had horrified looks on their faces

"Nooooo" the heir began to scream and he stared convulsing.

"Your families power created it and your families power destroyed it" Phelicia said and smiled

The black aura left the sorcerer. The sorcerer turned glared at Phelicia and lifted her up.

"Piper the spell" Paige ordered

"Oh right" Piper replied still in shock that Phelicia was alive

The sisters started chanting the spell and the sorcerer yelled and exploded into tiny pieces. Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"That was for you mom and dad." Phelicia whispered

"So are we done here" Paige asked and everyone laughed.

"Phelicia, how did you survive that blast?" Phoebe asked

"It was a copy, when it dissapeared I used the smoke as cover and sped behind the sorcerer." Phelicia answered

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but what about the Guardian?" Caleb ask

"Don't worry Dr. Jones I already took care of him" Phelicia replied

"You kicked butt girl" Paige said amazed

"Phelicia how did you know about the scroll" Leo asked while he was healing her

"This lady in a dream I had said that the only way for the evil to be stopped is by the power of the one who created it, and since Krelin is Kraden's anscestor I figured he was the only on who could destroy the scroll." Phelica answered

"Is Chris ok" Phelicia asked

"Yes he's perfectly safe" Piper answered wondering how she knew about Chris, but the time for questions was later

"Do you mind ifI go to the manor and rest awhile" Phelicia asked

"Of course" Paige said and everyone grabbed hands and they orbed away.

**I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter!!!**

**I would just like to let everyone know this is not the last chapter there are a few chapters left. As always please review your feedback is appreciated!!! **


	10. Ch 9 Hidden Secrets

**Shout out to can't think of one and Angmalish for reviewing, it is greatly appreciated!!**

**I just feel so inspired, and I hope you like this chapter**

**Ch 9. Hidden Secrets Revealed**

It had been three days since Krelin had been vanquished and now Phelicia had to deal with something worse, her parents funeral. It was a day she wished would never come. She would truly be an orphan, alone in the world. As she thought of that, she wondered what would happen to her. Phelicia put on her black dress and repressed that growing fear knowing she would deal with living on her own.

Knock, knock Phelicia heard at the door. "Come in she said and Leo entered the room"

"Hey, are you doing ok?" Leo asked with concern "because you know you can talk to me about anything"

"Thanks Leo, I'm not great, but I'm hangin in there. It's just gonna be a long day" Phelicia answered

"I know, but I'll help you through it, we all will" Leo answered and gave her a hug.

Phelicia tried to give him a slight smile as he walked out the door. She walked up to the full length mirror, to view herself, and glanced at a photo that was reflected on a nearby dresser. She turned torward the dresser and slowly picked up the frame.

Phelicia gasped in amazment.

Leo and the boys orbed to the living room, where the sisters and Caden were waiting.

"How is she doing?" Paige asked while the Piper and Phoebe had looks of concern.

"She's dealing with it, though I can tell she hurting. I never expected her to have to go through this." Leo sighed

"Leo don't blame yourself it's not your fault" Phoebe said trying to console him, knowing how guilty he felt.

Phelicia suddenly appeared beside them.

"Woa girl not so fast" Piper said

"Who is this Lady?" Phelicia asked pointing at the picture..

Piper seemed somewhat upset, while Paige looked confused. Leo's eyes widened.

"That is Prue, she is our older sister, she…died 4 years ago." Phoebe said with hesitation, felling Phelicia's curiosity, she wondered why she wanted to know about her.

"Why do you want to know" Paige asked also wondering why Phelicia sped down here.

"Well, do you remember that dream I told you about?" Phelicia asked them

They all nodded.

"She was the Lady, the one who reminded me of a modern day snow white" Phelicia said

The sister gasped with shocked expressions

"Why would Prue appear to you in a dream?" Piper asked

"I don't know! I was just as surprised" Phelicia replied

Leo quickly glanced at his watch

"Umm I hate to ruin this moment but we really need to go" Leo said as he rushed everyone out the door

"Leo, calm down, well be fine" Paige says as they enter their perspective cars and head to the funeral home

As Phoebe and Caden entered her car "What is going on first Phelicia, then Leo gets panicked and rushes out the door" Phoebe said as she was driving away "He's has to be hiding something but what." Phoebe said to him.

"Phoebe, I don't know if he is or not, maybe Leo's just feeling overwhelmed I know I am." Caden said

Phoebe smiled admiring his presence "You're probably right, it was most likely his emotions affecting me."

The ceremony was nice, the leader gave a wonderful eulogy, Wyatt who was sitting on Phelicia's lap kept her thoughts on the present instead of dwelling on the future. Nearly everyone was commenting on the memories they had of Phelicia's parents. Phelicia was glad to know that her parents were loved. The only low point was when her parents lawyer appeared in the line and told Phelicia that they had some business to discuss about her parents and her.

Phoebe picked up on Phelicia concern and came to give her a hug. Phoebe jolted as a premonition hit her

_She saw Leo approaching a house with a baby in his hands, as the couple opened the door Leo handed them the baby. "Oh Leo she's beautiful" the woman said "Her name is Phelicia" Leo told them. "thank you, you don't understand how much this means to us" the man said. The premonition disappeared and Phoebe jolted awake._

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Phelicia asked noticing Phoebe's bewildered expression.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Phoebe replied, gave a slight smile and walked away

"Leo, you are soo in trouble." Phoebe whispered

That evening back at the manor, Phoebe approached Leo while everyone was upstairs.

"Leo, I know you're hiding something. I saw a premonition with you handing baby Phelicia to the knights." Phoebe said harshly

"Phoebe keep your voice down Phelicia doesn't know she was adopted, they were going to tell her after the ceremony, because of the threat of the Heir, but they were killed.

She going to a meeting with her parents lawyer, they left her a letter in case something did happen. It will be my responsibility to take her to her biological family." Leo replied

"What if she doesn't want to go Leo, have you thought about how she will react." Phoebe asked

"I have known Phelicia my entire life, I would not do anything to hurt her, I wished this had not happened, and though her parents are dead, her family will be there for her."

"Ok Leo I trust you, but If Phelicia gets hurt. You will be sorry."

"Don't worry Phoebe" Leo said and orbs away.

The next morning Piper walks down the stairs and see Leo walking out of the conservatory setting his tools down and locking the doors.

"Leo what are you up to?" Piper asked "You've been renovation that room for a week now"

"It's a surprise I promise I will reveal the finished project soon" Leo answered and headed up the stairs

"Ok, but you had better get ready, the meeting with Phelicia's lawyer is in an hour." Piper said and headed torward the kitchen.

Paige orbed in "Ok I have the documents that will allow us to have custody if Phelicia wants to stay with us."

Phoebe had told the Piper and Paige last night and the sisters decided to give Phelicia a choice; in case she didn't want to go with her biological family, and uproot everything in her life.

"I still can't believe Leo kept this hidden from us" Piper said angrily

"Well, take this as payback." Paige said

Phoebe walks in

"Don't just throw it in Leo's face, Phelicia might want to go to her biological family" Phoebe told them

"Piper, are you even sure you want to do this?" Paige asked her oldest sister

"I know it will take some time to get used to, but I think it will be good to have her in the house. The boys love her, and she can still be with her friends at magic school" Piper replied

Phoebe and Paige nodded in agreement

Phelicia had been dreading this visit, she knew they were going to discuss the future and

She didn't know how she was going to react. She did feel better knowing that Leo, and the sisters had promised to be there for her.

When the group entered the room, The lawyer had everyone sit down and he explained what the will said concerning their affairs. Then the lawyer addressed Phelicia.

"Concerning our daughter Phelicia Knight, we enclose her savings account and this letter which explains our desires." and the lawyer hands the letter to Phelicia.

Phelicia carefully opens and reads the letter.

_Dear Phelicia,_

_If you are reading this, then we have gone away. Do not fear, and do not blame yourself, for it was our time. We have been truly blessed to have you in our lives and though we can no longer physically be with you, our hearts will always be with you._

_Honey what we are about to tell you please understand we did it for your protection. Phelicia my dear, as much as pains me and your father to write this, and not be able to tell you in person . Phelicia you were adopted! I am so sorry we did not tell you sooner. Leo brought you to us, the cutest little baby I had ever seen. Phelicia please accept why this has to be said. Leo knows your birth family, I know it would be hard, but they could protect you, after all they must be powerful, considering the powers you have. Forgive us for not telling you sooner!!! And do not run out on a chance to still have a family. _

_May the powers that be guide and protect your life._

_With our Dearest Love,  
__Mom and Dad_

Phelicia just stared at the letter, her thoughts racing. "how could they lie to me, what am I supposed to do now."

Phoebe began to feel all of Phelicia's betrayal, confusion, and hurt. "Oh no" she thought

"Leo, how could you" Phoebe screamed. "How could my parents, I thought I could handle this, you were supposed to be there for me, not lie to me."

Piper froze the lawyer noticing his reaction. Paige shook Phoebe trying to snap her out of it.

"Phelicia wait! I can explain" Leo said

"No, Phelicia yelled and sent him flying into the wall.

She got up and sped away before anyone had time to react.

**What will happen to Phelicia? Will she be able to sort out her pain? Will she choose the charmed ones, her birth family or someone else? You'll just have to wait and find out. I promise I won't leave you hanging for long**

**Props to Peanut2lb for her guess that Prue was Snow White! **

**CuteLittleBritt applauds**

**Please review any comments are appreciated. ; )**


	11. Ch 10 Dealing with Betrayal

**Thanks can't think of one for your review !!! I also hope this chapter helps you stay awake so that you can get your studies done!! **

**Ch. 10 Dealing with the pain**

Phelicia decided to go to her best friend Brittany's house. Brittany had light brown hair, bluish/grey eyes and was only 4'8'' but that didn't stop her from doing anything she wanted to do. She was the sweetest person Phelicia had ever known. Though she was somewhat of an outcast because of her shortness; she was the only person Phelicia could trust.

"I just felt like you were the only one I could talk to" Phelicia said to Brittany after telling her the events of the morning.

"Wow! Phelicia after all you've been through this week I understand why you feel upset, but you need to talk to Leo and the sisters. You can get through this, you are the strongest and most stubborn person I have ever known and If you don't want to deal with it right now I am sure my parents would not letting you stay here, you know how much they like you" Brittany replied

"Thanks, that means the world right now."

"So how are things going between you and Ryan?" Phelicia asked

"Unfortunately not so good, I thought he liked me, but I think he's just being a flirt, and my height doesn't attract any attention either" Brittany answered and laughed.

"Yeah, well you just keep telling yourself that, your probably gonna hook up with the cutest gut ever considering you sparkling personality." Phelicia said

"Well enough about me, I'd say we go find Leo and The Charmed ones and see how there handling everything." Brittany suggested.

"Well I don't have to see them face to face right, I mean we can just phase in and see what there up to." Phelicia replied

"Of course" Brittany answered

They huddled and Brittany teleported them out

In the manor Leo and the Sister were having a heated debate

"Didn't you think, losing her parents would be hard enough now you want to send her away to a family that gave her up for adoption." Piper told Leo angrily

"I have Phelicia's best interest at heart, and do not mock Phelicia's family without knowing who they are." Leo replied

"Well they did abandon her" Paige answered

"Do you think about your family the same way" Leo replied knowing it would hit it 's mark

Paige eyes glared

"Leo that was uncalled for" Phoebe said

Phelicia and Brittany teleported into the kitchen and Brittany phased them both so they couldn't be seen and walked into the living room

"Your right I'm sorry, it is just that I think the best thing for Phelicia is that she be with her family." Leo said

"Well we don't agree, Phelicia deserves to have a choice to stay here if she wants, we are fully prepared to accept responsibility for Phelicia is she chooses to stay here, so that she could stay with her friends." Piper replied

Leo eyes widened

Phoebe all of a sudden sat down, somebody is emotionally hurting, I can feel there pain, there torn.

Everyone looked at each other

"not me" Paige said

"Leo" Piper asked

"It's not me either" Leo answered

Everyone looked at Piper

"Well it's definitely not me, I'm angry" Piper replied

"Then who is it" Leo asked

Paige looked around

"You don't think" Leo asked

" I'm positive" Paige nodded

"Brittany, Phelicia show yourselves right now young ladies" Paige yelled

Brittany looked at her friend and unphased showing them both standing at the entrance of the living room.

Piper and Phoebe just stared at the girls kind of surprised

"Piper, Phoebe this is Brittany' Phelicia's best friend an another one of my students. Brittany these are my sisters Piper and Phoebe and I assume you already know Leo" Paige said introducing them

"Yes I have seen him at Knights before" Brittany answered "It is nice to meet you" she said to the sisters

"Well Brittany now that you've met we had better be going" Phelicia said to her friend

"Phelicia please try and understand" Leo said

"No, Leo I don't trust you anymore, how could you not tell me, I would have understood then, but why the secrecy, Miss Matthews, Piper, Phoebe I am truly glad of your offer but I must refuse, Brittany has offered me a place and I am sure the Sans won't mind" Phelicia told them and Brittany teleported them away.

"Phelicia you need to know the truth" Leo said disappointedly, this was not the way it was supposed to happen.

"What is the truth Leo" Piper turned to him and said softly noticing his hurt

"I'll tell you when Phelicia knows, she deserves that" Leo answered and orbed away

"What are we going to do now" Paige asked her sisters

"Nothing, just give her some time to work through this" Phoebe answered dejectedly

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Brittany asked her friend once they had teleported back to her room

"I'm sure" Phelicia replied "at least for now, I need some time away to think about things"

"Ok, I'll go tell my parents" Brittany said and left the room

Later the night as Phelicia was sleeping, she began to dream.

"Phelicia" Prue said softly

Phelicia turned around and saw Prue smiling

"It's you again" Phelicia replied and smiled

"I told you I would be back" Prue said

"I just have one question, why does Prue Halliwell the oldest charmed one visit me in my dreams" Phelicia asked

Prue's face gave a look of concern

"I have come to give you guidance, you are a very special witch as you now know" Prue replied

Phelicia gave a slight smile at Prue's compliment.

"Phelicia, your destiny awaits. Leo and your um ..The Charmed ones can help, give them a chance.

Phelicia gave her a confused look

"I don't know If I can trust them, and I don't know if I want to go to my biological family." Phelicia said

"Phelicia all I ask is that you think about it, I know it is hard, but they did it for your protection, even if it wasn't the best way to go about it" Prue replied

Phelicia gave Prue an accepting look.

"I not guarantying anything, but I'll think about it" Phelicia said

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you" Prue replied

I have to leave now, but I promise we shall see each other again. Prue said and disappeared

The next morning when Phelicia got up she told Brittany everything.

"Wow you are so lucky" Brittany said "So what are you going to do?

Phelicia rolled her eyes "Brittany don't rush me I haven't made up my mind, If I didn't know any better I would think you want me to leave."

"Of course not, I just want you to be happy, and as much fun it would be to have you around, I think you would like it more if you stayed with the Charmed ones or got to know your biological family" Brittany said and shrugged her sholders

"Yeah, well your crazy, you know that " Phelicia said jokingly and swung a pillow at her

"Hey I'm not the one who's been prophesied about" Brittany replied jokingly as the pillow fight continued.

"Oh yeah" Phelicia said swinging her pillow

"Yeah" Brittany replied hitting Phelicia

"Girls Breakfast" Brittany's mom yelled

The girls stared at each other

"Last one there is a loser" Phelicia said

"Your on" Brittany replied

Phelicia sped out of the room; while Brittany teleported

At the manor the girls were discussing the current situation over breakfast

"I hope she doing ok" Paige asked grabbing a muffin

"Oh Paige, she'll be fine." Phoebe answered

"Pheebs is right we'll just give her some time." Piper answered while feeding Chris

Wyatt orbed downstairs

"Mommy where is Lys, I want to tell her something " Wyatt asked Piper using the nickname he gave to Phelicia because he couldn't pronounce her name

"Honey, Lys is gone right now, but I'm sure she'll be back soon" Piper answered

Chis began to cry

"It's ok Chris" Piper said trying to calm him down

"no need to cry" Wyatt said smiling and orbed away

"Wyatt! Where are you going" Piper turned and noticed her son orb away

Suddenly Chris orbed away.

"Chris, oh no! not you too" Piper said looking bewildered

Paige and Phoebe both burst out laughing

"Hey, you think thats funny, you just wait till you have kids" Piper said and threw her hands up getting frustrated

"Don't worry Piper I'm sure they're fine" Paige said trying to hold back her laughter.

"She's right Piper, I think I know where they went, and If I'm right it will be just what the doctor ordered." Phoebe answered

At Brittany's house the girls were talking about what they were going to do today when they noticed blue and white orbs. Chris and Wyatt appeared.

Chris started to gurgle and Phelicia bent down to pick up the crawling baby.

"Who are they?" Brittany asked confused

"This is Chris and that cute little blond boy is Wyatt. They are Piper and Leo's sons and I bet there gonna be in trouble" Phelicia said to Brittany while staring at Wyatt.

"Lys, where weres you, I misses you. Chris did too" Wyatt said

Phelicia looked at Brittany with a isn't he the sweetest little kid look and Brittany nodded

"Aww I missed you too, but I had to leave, I needed some time alone. Do you understand?"

"yes" Wyatt nodded and looked at Brittany

"whos dis" Wyatt asked

"My name's Brittany, but you can call me Brit, I am Lys's friend" Brittany said smiling

Chris started gurgling again

"Ohhh, can I hold him?" Brittany asked

"Of course" Phelicia answered and gave Chris to Brittany.

Brittany began to rock him side to side and Chris smiled

Phelicia walked over to Wyatt and bent down.

"What's wrong?" Phelicia asked seeing Wyatt lower his head

"I don't want yous to stay away, we have too much fun" Wyatt explained

Phelicia gave Wyatt a hug "there,there I could never stay away from you."

Wyatt gave her a huge smile and Pheicia stood up and gave her friend a knowing look

Brittany walked over and handed Chris to Phelicia

"I knew you'd come around" Brittany said and smiled

"yeah, yeah I call you later" Phelicia replied

"You better" Brittany said and gave her friend a hug

"Ok Wyatt orb us back to your home." Phelicia told him and they orbed away

**Ok, Ok I know I left you hanging again and I am sorry but this just seemed like a good place to stop, plus the next chapter is very important and I don't want to split that one in two. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and give me your input. What do you think Phelicia should do??**


	12. Ch 11 The Truth Revealed

**OH! This is such a great chapter!! Please READ and REVIEW.**

**can't think of one keep reviewing! they keep me inspired.**

**Ch 11 The Truth Revealed**

The boys and Phelicia orbed into the nursery to and saw Leo come into the room.

"Chris, Wyatt there you are!" Leo said with a look of relief

"Yeah, these two trouble makers missed me and decided to come visit." Phelicia said as she handed Chris to Leo "Listen, I sort of.. over reacted, and I'm..I'm sorry" Phelicia said struggling to say the words, not used to having to apologize.

"No Phelicia, It was too much. I should not have forced you." Leo answered quietly

An awkward silence arose neither knowing what to say.

"Well I'll take the boys, you just take your time and come down when you feel like it."

Phelicia nodded and Leo with the boys orbed away.

Phelicia sighed and started to think about this past week, knowing no matter what happened next her life would never be the same. The choice was hers, dare she take it.

Phelicia got up and started walking down the stairs she had a peaceful sensation that though things where different, it was still gonna be ok.

When Phelicia walked into the living room a few minutes later everyone grew quite, and smiled.

Piper and Paige walked over and gave Phelicia a hug.

"Your strong you know that and whatever choice you make we'll help you" Piper said and the sisters nodded.

All the sisters could not help but feel drawn to this girl they had gotten to know this past week.

"Probably because they had gone through similar situations and wanted to be there for her" Phoebe thought but something was still nagging her and as she hugged Phelicia Phoebe jolted and looked like she was hit with a premonition. When she opened her eyes Phoebe put her hands to her mouth and looked shocked and excited at the same time. She hugged Phelicia again.

Everyone noticed Phoebe's reaction

Leo's eyes widened wondering what Phoebe saw

"Uh Phoebe what happened did you see something?" Piper asked

Phoebe nodded still in shock

"Well?" Paige said obnoxiously wondering what Phoebe saw.

"Why don't you ask Leo?" Phoebe said and ran upstairs before anyone could ask questions

"Leo what is she talking about" Piper said

Leo turned to Phelicia "Phelicia do you want to know who your birth parents are?" he asked

Phelicia looking overwhelmed by what just happened whispered "It seems that Phoebe already knows, so I sort of have little choice, but yes I would like to know who they are someone said It was my destiny and I find her very wise." Phelicia slowly grinned not knowing If she made the right choice.

Leo smiled and looked relieve; while the sisters looked bewildered by what just happened.

"Ok, then lets go to the attic Leo said and they orbed away."

When they had orbed to the attic Piper, Paige, and Phelicia all had confused looks on their faces.

"Leo what is going on, why are we in the attic?" Piper said

"I'll be right back after I put the boys down for a nap" Leo said taking the boys to the nursert

"Are my birth parents dead or something?" Phelicia asked wondering what was happening

Paige put her arm around Phelicia "It's ok, we'll figure this out"

"Leo" Piper yelled

Leo just smiled and orbed back in

"Phelicia come over here and say this spell and I am sure you will get the answers you want." Phoebe said excitedly

Phelicia walked over to the stand where the book was and recited the spell.

"Hear my voice; hear my cry, spirit from the other side; come to me I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide.

A swirl of lights appeared and everyone gasped at who they saw.

"Prue" Piper whispered "how, why, would someone please tell me what is going on" Piper said and then looked at Phelicia noticing her bright blue eyes, light brown hair. She had Prue and Andy written all over her, why didn't she see it before. "No, how is that possible" Piper gasped "Prue tell us everything"

Phelicia picking up on Piper words her face became full of worry and excitement

"Someone please explain this to me" Paige said still confused and shocked over seeing Prue.

She obviously wasn't picking up on what apparently everyone else knew.

Phelicia slowly walked toward Prue "Mother" she said quietly

"Mmhmm" Prue softly said and nodded her head. She looked like she was going to cry.

Paige gasped and smiled "oh wow!"

Prue stepped out of the circle, and hugged her daughter crying.

"I should have known" Phelicia said laughing and crying "the dreams were so touching"

Prue then hugged Piper "I missed you so much, you have to tell us everything"

"I will and I want to see those nephews of mine." Prue said and smiled

"Of course" Piper answered

Prue then hugged Phoebe "Pheebs, wow! successful and more mature" Prue laughed

"Thanks" Phoebe replied and hugged her sister once more "I've really needed to talk to you" Phoebe said "I know and we will" Pru answered

Prue walked over to Paige and smiled "Hi Paige, thanks for helping take care of our sisters. You are one awesome whitelighter-witch" Pru said and hugged her.

Paige smiled "No problem and I am glad to finally meet you"

Prue nodded in agreement

Prue then walked over to Leo "Leo, thank you for taking care of my daughter!" Prue said and smiled And I don't want to see you ever leave me sister again ok" Prue said punching him and then gave him a hug.

"Your welcome and I promise I won't leave." Leo answered rubbing his arm.

Prue walked back over to Phelicia "Lets go downstairs and I'll explain everything" Prue said and they all walked downstairs happy at this surprising turn of events

When they had all gone downstairs and sat down Prue began her story

"It happened in August of 1988. Andy and I were thinking about getting married and then Andy got this scholarship we had a huge fight before he left and we broke up. I didn't find out I was pregnant until October. I was at junior college studying photography with some friends. And because I was away I decided to keep it a secret. I was going to tell Andy, but he had a new girlfriend, and was moving on with his life." Prue said softly. "My friends helped me through it and I gave you up thinking that you deserved a mother and a father." Prue said crying " It was the hardest thing I ever did. I took you to a church and wrote a letter saying that your name was Phelicia and that you deserved a mother and a father. Leo being my whitelighter and knowing who I was took you from the doorstep of the church and gave you to a witch family knowing you were going to have powers."

By this time everyone was crying.

"May I asked a few question?" Phelicia asked

"Of course, anything you want to know" Prue said

"If this is true why didn't I get my powers until I was 9?" Phelicia asked

"My powers were bound when I was very little, I didn't know I was a witch until 7 years ago, six months after my Grams died we received our powers after Phoebe read an spell. And because my powers were bound yours were also bound until I received mine. You were 9 at the time."

"Is my father Andy still alive" Phelicia asked through her tears.

Everyone grew quiet.

Prue walked over to Phelicia and put her arm around her should "No honey I am so sorry, your father Andy Trudeau was a brave man; he died trying to save me and your aunts from a demon." Prue said softly.

Phelicia put her head on Prue's shoulder and cried again. Prue started stroking her hair.

"I know sweetie, it hurts you lost both sets of Parents, but you still have family, and I am sure Your Aunts and Uncle will do everything to keep you safe and be there for you. Pru said looking at her sisters and brother in-law.

"Of course we will" Phoebe said

"We would do anything for you" Piper said

"Phelicia you know how much we care about you, we were even going to take care of you before we found out. Now this just makes it even better" Paige said

Leo smiled "I've known you since you were born, I will always be there to protect you; ust like the rest of my family"

Phelicia began to slightly smile knowing how much she is cared about.

"Does my father know about me now" Phelicia asked

Prue smiled "Yes, yes he does and he is proud of you. He is glad that you had such loving parents and wishes just as I do that things could have been different and that he would've known you himself."

During the next couple of hours, they talked about the past 4 years and old memories. Suddenly Wyatt orbed down and then they heard Chris on the baby moniter.

"I'll get him Leo said and orbed away"

Wyatt ran over to Phelicia yelling her name

"Hey little guy Phelicia" said and put Wyatt on his lap

"Do you know who that lady is over there?" Phelicia asked Wyatt pointing to Prue

Wyatt shook his head no staring at Prue. Prue smiled and waved

"who is dat" Wyatt asked

"That is my mother, and she is your Aunt Prue"

"Aunt Prue!" Wyatt said excitedly I have heard of you. He runs over and gives Prue a big hug.

"Piper he's adorable" Prue says

"I know" Wyatt giggles and runs to his mom

"That's my boy, real modest as you can tell" Piper laughs

Leo orbs back down with Chris and smiles handing him to Prue

Prue eyes lighten up as she begins rocking Chris and he starts gurgling.

Everyone laughs.

A little later back in the attic Prue has to leave and gives everyone one final hug and goodbye.

"Phelicia I'll see you soon " Prue says and the white lights surround her and she disappears.

At the dinner table they talk about the events of the day

"Wow, what a rollercoaster day" Paige said

"Yeah, but it was worth it" Piper replied

"To family" Phoebe says raising her glass

"To family" everyone replies

"I have one more surprise" Leo says "would everyone follow me to the conservatory"

When they arrived at the conservatory Leo opend the doors to reveal and added room for Phelicia

Everyone was amazed

"Leo, I can't believe you did this" Piper said

"For me" Phelicia asked

"Of course" Leo answered "That is if you'll stay"

Phelicia looked around the room and then at her family

"I think all stay" Phelicia said smiling

"Welcome to the family" they yell and give her a hug.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter!! Did you have any idea? I tried to put a few clues into the story, butI wanted it mostly to be a good plot twist. There is one last chapter in this story. ****I am thinking of writing a sequel, what do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW and give me your input, it is very much appreciated.**


	13. Ch 12 Birthdays, family and a New Beginn...

**Wow! I can't believe this is the last chapter!! tear Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who read the story but didn't review. I am planning on writing a sequel which will be 3 months later. Phelicia starts her junior year, and the Charmed ones are dealing with changes both with Phelicia and there own relationships and the prophecy of the Starlight Child is revealed. Also a new evil may appear and it may even be too much for the Charmed ones and their new added witch family and friends to handle.**

**Ch 12 Birthdays, Family and a New Beginning **

It had been a month since Phelicia's parents had died. She was settling down, helping the sisters with demons, or watching the boys when everyone wanted a night off. She was glad to be a part of thisfamily. Last night was her 16th Birthday Party. Piper had let her use P3 and all of Phelicia's friends were there dancing the night away, listening to the sound of the off the hook D.J. Piper had gotten. Afterward a few of her friends stayed over and the spent the rest of the time talking about everything from fashion to boys to movies. Phelicia began to feel her life was at least beginning to feel routine though it would never be the same. The next morning was her actual birthday May 17th and the sisters decided to throw a little family party before her wiccaning that afternoon. Prue, Penny, Patty as well as Victor, and Caden decided to join in the festivities.

"Paige just called she says there on there way" Phoebe said to everyone

"Ok let me just put up these last decorations" Piper said putting up some streamers.

"Honey we don't have time, she'll be here any second" Leo said

"Ok, Ok but don't blame me if she doesn't like the decorations" Piper replied

"Everything will be great Piper don't worry" Prue said

"I just can't wait to meet my Granddaughter" Patty said smiling

"I agree" Victor spoke up"

Penny glared at him "You can't wait I'm glad one of my granddaughters had a girl" Penny explaimed

"Mother!" Patty replied

"Would you two knock it off!" Piper said throwing her hands up

Everyone else could not help from laughing

Caden looked out the window and saw Paige's bug down the block.

"She's coming up the street" Caden replied

"Places everyone" Phoebe said and everyone hid

Paige and Phelicia walked through the door "Thank you so much Aunt Paige the"

"Surprise, Happy Birthday" everyone jumped up and yelled

Phelicia's eyes widened with a shocked surprise.

Piper, Phoebe and Prue ran up and gave her a hug

"Mother, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe what is all this for." Phelicia asked still in shock

"Your birthday of course; Come on there's some people we want you to meet." Phoebe said overly excited.

They walked over to Patty, Penny and Victor and Prue introduced them.

Phelicia this is Patty my mother, Victor my father and Penny my Grams. Mom,Dad, Grams this is Phelicia my daughter.

Everyone smiled and said hi and Phelicia shook hands with everyone

"Hi Phelicia, I am so glad to meet you" Patty sweetly said

"It is nice to meet you too Grams" Phelicia replied enjoying the women's sweetness

"My, your are one beautiful young lady just like your mother and just as powerful" Penny said

"Thank you it is great to hear you say that Great Grams" Phelicia replied knowing Penny didn't give to many compliments from what she had heard

"Hi Phelicia, don't worry I am actually alive and if you ever wanna get away from all the magic for a weekend don't hesitate to call." Phelicia laughed knowing everything her aunts had told her about Grandpa was right

"I just might take you up on that offer" Phelicia replied

She walked over to Caden and he gave her a hug "Nice to see you again Dr. Jones" Phelicia said and chuckled

Caden rolled his eyes "Phelicia you know you can call me Caden" Caden replied

"Of course but that wouldn't be much fun after all I gave you that nickname" Phelicia replied laughing

Caden laughed "I still remember that day"

"Ok I have to hear this" Phoebe said as she came over and put her hand in his and smiled.

"Well, I was around 12 years old and Caden had just returned from a dig, and he was talking to my father, who was the leader of the team, so I walked in and noticed his clothes and I told him he looked like Indiana Jones so I started calling him Dr. Jones." Everyone laughed.

"Then, when she started school she still used that nickname and now everyone calls me Dr. Jones. At least it's a good way to be recognized by students." Caden said

"Ok everyone time for cake." Piper said

Wyatt ran over to Phelicia clapping his hands yelling "cake, cake"

"I agree I want some cake too" Phelicia told him smiling and laughing.

Piper brought in the cake, they sang happy birthday and enjoyed the cake.

Next it was presents "clothes, jewelry, cd's which she all loved. Prue's gift was last

It was a golden locket with a picture Prue and Andy on one side and the Knights on the other. "

This way you will always know both sets of your Parents love you" Prue said putting it on Phelicia and giving her a hug.

Phelicia looked at the pictures, smiled and said "thank you"

A few hours later after the house was surrounded by crystals to stop demons from attacking the ceremony was about to begin and everyone was dressed nicely for the occasion. Phelicia was in a beautiful lacy white dress

Penny began** "**I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace." (Matriarch spirits from different time periods appear in the room. Penny turns to the matriarchs.) We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful lady always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Phelicia Anne Knight Trudeau Halliwell Blessed be.

"Blessed be" the matriarchs replied

"Blessed be" everyone said and the matriarchs disappeared in a swirl of lights

Penny, Patty and Prue gave Phelicia one last hug and said there good bye's

"Blessed be my darlings" Penny said and they waved and disappeared in a swirl of lights.

"Wow that is one long name" Paige said and smiled

"Well it's on my new birth and adoption certificate, but I think your right, I'm going to go by Phelicia Halliwell to make things easier.

"Are you sure, you could always keep the name the same. Paige decided to" Piper said

"I know, but you are my new guardians and therefore my name needs to change, the knights are still my parents and I will never forget them; after all I kept their name on the certificate, but it just makes more sense. Plus it helps me be established with the charmed ones after all I am the oldest Charmed kid so I need to keep the tradition alive." Phelicia said and smiled slightly embarrassed of her rambling, but she was proud to be in this family.

"Your more of a Halliwell than you let on" Phoebe said laughing "rambling is definitely a trademark Halliwell trait."

"As well as stubbornness, and natural beauty" Paige said gracefully waving her hand.

Everyone laughed

"And don't forget were the strongest witches in the world" Piper said freezing Leo as he was talking to Caden ,who just waved his hand in front of Leo face and then smiled at Piper and shook his head, then Piper unfroze him Leo kept talking not knowing what had happened. And everyone laughed again.

"So are you sure you can handle it" Paige said

Phelicia telekinetically lifting a potion from the kitchen and vanquished the demon that had just shimmered in behind her aunts. They turned around at the screaming and saw the demon erupt in flames

"Yeah I think I can handle it" Phelicia said and smiled

"I think the better question is, can we handle it?" Piper said to her sisters still surprised at what happened.

Phelicia just looked at them, innocently laughed and sped out the door leaving everyone with bewildered faces.

**I hoped you like the last chapter of my first story!! **

**The sequel should be up after Christmas break. : ) **

**PLEASE REVIEW and give me any suggestions or idea's you think might happen or want to see in the sequel**


End file.
